1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for displaying usage histories, and more specifically, to a system and method for displaying a usage history of at least one application executed with a plurality of other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of devices may each execute a number of applications in their own respective device and perform tasks corresponding to the execute applications. If users would like to execute the more various jobs, the user may execute applications across a plurality of devices or a plurality of applications in at least one device. However, employing a plurality of devices and a plurality of applications causes an increase in job complexity and may lead repetition of the same job.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that can reduce the number of jobs repeatedly executed by a user, so that the user can easily use the device.